


无授权翻译片段/Unauthorized translation

by fongzx (orphan_account)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fongzx
Summary: all the credit belongs to the writer Hyyp Chick. She posted this work on Live Journal , I put the link down below.Sorry, I can't reggist on Live Journal,so I can't get contact with the writer. But I really love her work ……If there is anything wrong , I will delete this immediately.Please don't leave kudos.





	无授权翻译片段/Unauthorized translation

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing with the Boys: Chapter 3 Part II](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/505105) by Hyyp Chick. 

Title: Playing With the Boys: Chapter 3 Part II

Author: Hyyp Chick

Pairing: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres eventually but various throughout the fic.

Rating: NC-17 as a whole.

Disclaimer: Not true in this world or the next. No disrespect intended to anyone mentioned.

Summary: AU. A 16 year old Fernando Torres has been accepted to join the European school of football excellence. Whilst there he learns a lot more than just how to improve his game.

A/N: This story is an AU which means I can (and will lol) take liberties and poetic licence with anything that interferes with my plot line.

Fernando横掠过球场，赶在小橡皮球第二次反弹之前接着它，他的耐克踩在高度抛光的地板表面吱吱作响，将球拍伸下把球拍上前壁，然后挣扎着恢复平衡并冲回球场中央，做好准备迎接Stevie的回击。

他发现壁球是一场以疯狂速度进行的快速比赛，其目标——除了赢得发球并成为第一个获得9分的球员之外 -——就是为了避免被恶毒的小球击中身体的任何地方。它看上去可能很小，但当它以这样的速度飞来飞去，打到身上时真他妈的疼，Fernando确信挨这么一下他的皮肤一定会又青又肿。

……省略一段壁球描写……

Fernando失误，Stevie欢呼起来，握着球拍做了一个给他自己鼓劲的动作，然后伸手去收滚到了他脚边的球。

这是赛点。

在三个半小时的比赛时间里，费尔南多充分了解到人能通过打壁球流汗失去三磅水，这是一种发泄挫折的理想方式，因为它节奏快，强度高，而且必须往死里抽打那个小黑球。Steven Gerrard是他所知道的最意志坚定和最有竞争精神的人之一，这在他的职业生涯就已有体现。

……省略一段托雷斯同样好胜的描写……

他能够感受到Stevie的眼神落在自己身上，但他拒绝眼神接触，将自己的焦点粘在击球的前壁上。他听到球弹起来，一，二，然后wham(挥拍)！回到比赛中，费尔南多以几乎本能的反射抽回了闪电般的来球。

……省略打壁球过程……

他的呼吸变得粗糙和疲惫，他瘫倒在地，像雪天使一样两手张开，用力呼吸，渴求将氧气填充他的肺，而Stevie咆哮欢呼直到在半死的对手旁边坐下，像是跳了一曲胜利之舞。

“祝你下次好运，我的绝地小学徒”，Stevie伸出手表示慷慨鼓励，当他示意Fernando握上时，他的唇角挂着一丝坏笑。

西班牙男孩睁开懒散的眼睛，他看到利物浦人像高塔一样站在他身前，他像是口渴一样吞咽了一下，他感受到一丝脆弱和对利物浦人的顺从，可他喜欢这种感觉。

“下次我可不会轻易放过你”，费尔南多还喘着气，他举起沉重的手臂，细长的手指抓上Stevie的手腕，Stevie用更坚定的力量回握，帮着他站起来。在费尔南多重新获得平衡之后，他们的手依然交握着，比握手的必要时间长了好几秒，然后在陷入尴尬的紧张气氛之前松开了手。

“那我就期待下一次了”，Stevie用轻松的语气回应道，他为Fernando拉着门，他们前往接待处将球拍等设备交还并登记离开。

……省略一段女配搭讪拉德情节……

“我认为某人对你有好感”，费尔南多调侃Stevie，Stevie绕到另一边去找他自己的储物柜。

“那她上错树了”，Stevie反驳道，他快速脱了衣服，用浴巾裹住腰部，“你来桑拿吗？”  
Stevie靠在那一排储物柜的尾端问，他看着Fernando脱衣服，试图不盯得太厉害。

“好的”，马德里男孩察觉到Stevie看着自己，于是只能从嗓子里挤出简单的回答。  
他把短裤从臀部上推下来，痛苦地意识到自己已经是赤裸的，然后迅速将一条浴巾裹在腰间，以恢复一点体面。  
他的心再次狠狠地敲打着胸膛，当他穿过瓷砖地板时，肾上腺素在他的血管中汹涌，他跟着Stevie进入桑拿浴室，牢牢抓住他毛巾上的结，突然自我意识到他并不强壮的青春期身体与利物浦人精心锻炼的有力肌肉形成了鲜明对比。

Stevie把水浇在热石上时，费尔南多轻轻关上了门，冉冉升起的热浪冲过前锋疲惫的身体并从他身上偷走剩余的力量，他躺倒在了木凳上。

“也许她试图改变你的性向”，费尔南多提出这个观点，回到他们之前的话题，他把头靠在石墙上休息，他的皮肤大量出汗，这种汗水缓解了壁球比赛带来的疼痛。好吧，是缓解了大部分疼痛，他挣扎着试图越过右肩去按摩他肩背之间扭出的筋膜结。 “女人们以为她们可以做到这一点，”他狡猾地补充，好像他有类似经验似的。

“你怎么知道我......？”Stevie在防守性的反问，无法完整说出这个句子。 尽管他多年来一直清楚自己的性向，但他出生的小城，他成长的文化，他的家庭仍然以同志为耻，他甚至依然在使用这个词时感到羞耻。

“席尔瓦告诉我的”，费尔南多向前倾身，试图放松膝盖周围的肌肉。 他的眼睛盯着地板，担心地咬着下嘴唇，后悔提起这个话题。Stevie显然对此很不舒服，而费尔南多最不想做的事就是让他的教练心情不好。 “Lo siento（抱歉），对不起，这是秘密吗？”

“不，”Stevie在默默叹气前就摇了摇头，“实际上，是的。只有几个人知道，Jamie，显然还有大卫，但这不是常识，我的家人不知道“。

Nando垂下头，他现在真的希望他从来没有提起。席尔瓦对他说起这事的方式，就好像Stevie和大卫是常规炮友，他们邪恶得一点都不在乎大卫男友地态度，但看到Stevie只是提起性向就不舒服的模样，证明席尔瓦显然是错误的。气氛越来越僵，没人说话，费尔南多近乎绝望地想要弥补自己挖出的大坑。

“我没对任何人说过，”他发誓，希望他没有在学校散播消息的事实能让利物浦人感觉好一点。 Stevie怀疑地向他挑起眉毛，Fernando羞怯地笑了笑，“好吧，我告诉了Pepe，但只是因为 ——”  
——因为我们正在谈论我有多么想和你做爱，而我刚从席尔瓦那里发现你是实际上是同性恋，席尔瓦知道这个因为你是Villa的炮友，而且席尔瓦告诉我Villa认为你觉得我很性感，所以我最好的朋友Pepe应该知道这个信息，额，也许不应该。  
“我只告诉了佩佩，他不会对别人说什么的”。费尔南多抱住自己的手臂，扭转身体试图伸展他的背部，但他的皮肤上都是汗，他发现很难办到。

Stevie试图微笑并放松，Villa是个长舌妇并不是费尔南多的错，而且他不想让费尔南多认为他Stevie是一个不敢承认自己身份的懦夫。  
费尔南多也用微笑回应Stevie，暗暗希望这意味着Stevie原谅他了。

“怎么了？”Stevie擦掉脸上流下的汗水，对费尔南多努力放松肌肉的纠结姿势点了点头。

“筋膜结”，费尔南多说，“它在我的肩胛骨后面，我碰不到它。”

“过来，”Stevie在长凳上往后坐了一点，拍拍他腿间的空间，“我来试试，帮你揉散它。”

费尔南多有些犹豫。也许是他的耳朵太热了，但他可以发誓他真的听到Stevie说要帮他按摩背部。这不可能是真的，当然不可能是真的。他一定是因为几乎无法承受高温，而且和他的性幻想离得太近，所以陷入了白日梦。他不敢动。

“说真的，如果你不管它，它会让你发疯的。我对筋膜结很有办法，“Stevie晃动他的手指，然后握起来。——刚才Stevie是真的像个沙雕一样用他所见过的最华丽动作晃了晃他的手，并在这个过程中制造了一些似是而非的性暗示吗？费尔南多需要人来给他一枪清醒清醒。

'我当然相信你对筋膜结很有办法'，这是坠入马德里男孩大脑中的第一个想法，青少年荷尔蒙催着他一口答应。但如果利物浦人坐在四英尺外带着口音说这么简单的话都能让他勃起，那当他坐在Steive的腿间、同时利物浦人的手在他湿热的皮肤上用力，他怎么可能保持住自己的尊严？

但为什么他还在跟自己辩论这个？！他听到Pepe的声音在脑海中说： “Steven Gerrard, 这是Steven 他妈的Gerrard，Nando! 自从我们来到这里，你一直迷恋的家伙！你已经在脑海里跟他做过所有姿势了，现在他提供给你一点点前戏，而你的反应是什么？什么都不做？！你是孬种托雷斯，哥们儿再不会尊重你了。“

……

Stevie将自己的浴巾往上卷了卷，在两腿间创造出更多空间，然后抓住了Fernando的臀部，将他往后拖进多出来的空间里。  
Stevie的双腿将西班牙人牢固地固定在原位，前锋不得不用力咬住他的嘴唇，以防止呻吟逃离他的口。 他试图专注于放松，但当利物浦人强壮而温柔的双手开始刺激并揉捏他的背部，他的身体因为被Stevie触碰而颤栗起来，他忍不住把背弓向利物浦人索求更多。

当Stevie专心在西班牙人肩胛骨后的肌肉上按揉时，沉默地降临在他们身上，他按摩费尔南多的背，特别注意导致费尔南多忍不住嘶声和身体反射性震颤的区域。费尔南多的皮肤柔软，饱满，能够让Stevie的双手轻轻滑过，他用指尖和指腹施压，在肩膀上如羽毛挠痒一般抚过。

费尔南多正忙着在脑海里背诵他的英语不定式动词、现在和过去的分词列表，随便什么能让他分心都行。让他能不去仔细体会Steven Gerrard的双手贴在他皮肤上的感觉。  
费尔南多从来没有被人碰过。他曾经和一个男人接过吻，但是那只是一个马虎的吻，匆匆而过，长不过几秒钟。当然，他的母亲为他揉过背，还有一连串的理疗师，但这感觉就像他的母亲或他的理疗师什么都不曾对他做。这种感觉是感性和刺激的，Stevie的触摸给他身体的每一根神经都发出了淫荡指令，刺激他，唤醒他的欲望。他只能背英文以镇压自己暴动的荷尔蒙。

Stevie让自己的手顺着费尔南多的背部向下，落到毛巾紧贴臀部的地方，然后再回到上面。他抓着西班牙男孩的肩膀，从他的手臂深入按摩到他曲起的脖子，享受前锋的肌肉触感和肌肤底下脊柱的震颤， 他的拇指在颈背关节间按压，引起男孩不由自主的呻吟，他的指尖在男孩锁骨上轻轻跳舞。

Stevie的手指穿过马德里男孩湿透的头发，将费尔南多拉近，呜咽的男孩迅速将堕落感从自己的唇传递到Stevie的阴茎。Stevie把腿伸得更宽，然后将费尔南多拉得更近，直到他的硬热直接顶着费尔南多的臀，他需要费尔南多的臀压着他，阻止他自己撸，他不关心这一刻他的学生能够隔着浴巾感受到他有多硬，事实上， 他正希望他的男孩知道他让他硬了。

费尔南多在呼吸下发誓他感受到Stevie的勃起深深挤进他的臀峰，同时他张着手放在膝盖上，想遮住自己的勃起。  
Stevie坐直身子，前胸贴紧Fernando的背，用双臂抱住男孩的腰。 他在费尔南多的肩上尝试性地落下一个吻，然后另一个，然后另一个吻，随后他吻遍了费尔南多的脖子和肩背。

费尔南多下意识地歪着脑袋，让Stevie更容易接触到他的皮肤，被开发的感觉让他非常敏感，使他受不住，又把脑袋靠在Stevie的肩膀上休息。 利物浦人与西班牙男孩十指交握，将他们的手放在腿上，鼓励男孩触摸他，同时他继续在男孩的脖子上落下一连串的吻，用火热的舌头追吻着男孩的耳朵，最后用牙轻轻厮磨男孩性感的耳垂。

费尔南多低咒着，呻吟着，小声哭求着，他紧张的手指掐着Stevie强壮的大腿。

“告诉我你想要什么”，Stevie低沉的声音像是威胁猎物的野兽，因欲望而沙哑。

但费尔南多一个字都说不出来。他害羞得要命，他才十六岁，过往的人生中他从没做过这样的事情。

Stevie沿着他下颚的光滑线条亲吻 ——没有证据显示这样几乎精致得像女孩的皮肤在任何时候会需要剃须刀——然后将嘴唇贴上费尔南多的唇。一开始这个吻很缓慢，费尔南多迟疑着，但是他很快跟着Stevie的指导和鼓励张开了唇，让Stevie经验丰富的舌头探索和品尝他年轻且从未遭受侵犯的嘴巴。

Stevie把手放回费尔南多的腰部，用力拽开男孩打得死死的浴巾结，握住绕着男孩已经硬到疼痛的勃起，费尔南多咽下一声渴望的呻吟。

西班牙男孩脑袋发晕，他的体温热到接近沸腾，更多的汗使他的皮肤更湿了。Steven Gerrard的阴茎紧贴着他的背，Steven Gerrard的嘴唇从他的唇上偷走了吻，Steven Gerrard的手颤抖地爱抚着、带着一丝痛撸动着他硬得不行的欲望，哦上帝啊如果他现在死了，他会比拥有一个荣誉满身的职业生涯更开心。

桑拿房外的噪音引起了Stevie的注意，使他从与Fernando的热吻中脱离出来。  
他低头看着费尔南多，这个男孩年轻，稚嫩，天真，还是处子，做好准备并且心甘情愿在这样的地方和这样的时刻将自己的身体奉献给他。他他妈的在做什么？！费尔南多很漂亮，甚至于珍贵，但这个男孩只有十六岁，还不到法定年龄，绝对会让他陷入诉讼！ 他是这个男孩的老师，费尔南多是他的学生。他不能这样做。

“我很抱歉费尔南多，”他道歉，同时匆匆从男孩身后解脱出来，把浴巾紧紧地系回身上，在现实的冷光下他的阴茎硬得让他万分尴尬。他迅速走向门口，不敢转移视线，不敢去看男孩惊讶受伤地眼神，然后就这么离开了。  
他将沮丧、困惑、孤独的费尔南多丢在了那里。

费尔南多把浴巾裹在腰间，可是依然感到暴露和尴尬，他用手捂着头试图理顺刚刚发生的所有的一切。fuck！  
Stevie吻的味道依然徘徊在他的唇上，他仍然可以感受到Stevie的手在撸自己的阴茎就好像他的手还在这儿。  
在刚才的某个时刻 ——一个漫长的辉煌时刻 -——他的幻想成了现实，然后突然、猝不及防的，就像是一把锤子砸上玻璃，幻想碎成了玻璃片，他又回到了残酷的现实。

他在Stevie把他丢下的地方呆坐了几分钟。直到他的皮肤因为桑拿的热量发烫，汗水刺痛了他的眼睛。但他仍然等到确定时间长得足够Stevie离开更衣室，才站起来，慢慢走出了门。

他将淋浴开到最大，试图用过烫的热水冲走被Stevie突然抛弃的痛苦，他的皮肤很干净，但他仍然觉得自己很脏，而且他的荷尔蒙似乎没有得到”利物浦人不会回来了“的备忘录，他依然硬着，需要释放。他需要一些纯粹身体上的快感来消解内心受到伤害，并且停止质问自己：“我做错了什么？”

他闭上眼睛，靠着墙，像平常自我纾解那样动着手，可是与Stevie刺激和煽动他的方式相比，通常能完成效果的自渎已经变得乏味，而他的内心根本心不在焉。

“要我帮把手吗？”

（未完）


End file.
